1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device that prints by ejecting ink, a method of controlling the recording device, and a program.
2. Related Art
Inkjet recording devices include inkjet printers that have separate inkjet heads connected to two ink tanks, and record images by ejecting ink from one of the inkjet heads. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H08-127122.
Recording devices that record images by ejecting ink as described above are designed so that cartridges having plural ink tanks each filled with the same color of ink can be installed, and a different nozzle row is connected to each ink tank. When thus configured and a problem occurs in any one of the nozzle rows, the same color of ink can still be ejected from another nozzle row, and device redundancy and availability can be improved. However, such recording devices must be able to control recording images appropriately according to the cartridge configuration.